


Social Suicide

by CriticalLevels



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalLevels/pseuds/CriticalLevels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward Gerard meets hyperactive frank in a café, will they get along or will it be a classic case of social suicide?</p><p>This has been abandoned for now. Unless there is any interest in the story I probably will just leave it how its is, sorry.x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this was my first Frerard. The first chapter is in first person. Its not that great but im trying to find the time to re-write it, so for now bare with me :Dx

He was standing there. Away in his own world, oblivious to the movement around him. He was small, much smaller than me, with jet black hair, that didn’t look like it had even touched soap before, which swept across his face in a messy mop. He looks lonely, completely lost, but do I talk to him? Yes, I could but that would go against my ‘don’t speak to anyone and they will leave you alone’ life style choice. However he just looks so adorable standing there all by his self and oh fuck it here I go...  
“Urm, hi...” Oh good god that was unbelievably lame. Just as I’m about to slink back to my usual spot in the corner of the cafe I visit every lunch time to have my usual cup of black coffee, he does the unthinkable and replies, “hey!” the small mans’ face turned to look at me; it took all my strength not to pounce on him in the small cafe, as hiding under his messy black hair was the most breathtaking face, not to mention the fact that on his smooth pale neck was the most beautiful scorpion tattoo I have ever seen. “Hi,” I already fucking said that! To my relief, the young man just giggles, “You already said that. I’m Frank” Frank. Well at least after this completely crappy experience I can put a name to the face that has been haunting my thoughts from the moment I can into this god-forsaken place. Just as I’m contemplating my run for it, Frank touches my arm, “Dude are you ok, you look a little pale?”  
“Urm, yea I...just...ur” fucking kill me, this is the exact reason I don’t talk to people, my heart feels like it’s about to burst from my chest and I’m sweating more than I have before, and apparently I’m temporally brain dead, “I’m fine, I think...”   
“If you’re sure?” I nod, Frank frowns and small lines appear on his forehead and suddenly he doesn’t seem so frightening any more, just human, I guess. “So do I get to know your name or do I just keep calling you dude?”  
“Gerard, my names Gerard” Frank smiles and continues to causally rub my arm with his thumb.  
“So... do you always tend to chat to the lonely strangers in a coffee shop or am I just special?” his eyes wander all over my face and if I wasn’t trying to form a sentence that would make me feel stupid, I would be freaking out, majorly.  
“n-not really,” swallow Gerard, breath for fuck sake. “I guess you are special then...” Finally, my heart rate slows enough for me to form a decent sentence, which gains a beaming smile from frank.  
“So is this a onetime thing, or will I get to see you again?” There is no way I’m going to let this guy just get up and leave, for the first time in years I feel like I can talk to someone without them judging me or calling me ‘faggot’ or anything else like that....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will now continue in third person, sorry for the confusion.x

“Sure. I mean if you want to?”Gerard’s stutter had returned with a vengeance. He was terrified, what if frank was joking, and he really did not want to lose him.  
“Defiantly.” Frank sounded so sure of himself Gerard’s concerns dissipated immediately. Frank reached across the table and grabbed Gerard’s arm. Frank pulled a sharpie pen form the bag that lay discarded on the floor and scribbled his number up Gerard’s forearm, he then looked up and said to Gerard, “ring me,” before collecting his bag and nearly running from the cafe. He was nervous, he wasn’t normally that forward with people it was that Gerard made all the bad thoughts in his mind, not disappear but unimportant for the short time they were talking.  
To put it simply Gerard was left a little confused about what he was meant to do next, how long should he leave it before ringing frank (if he even bothered to ring him), so he done the first thing he thought of. Ring Mikey. Mikey was Gerard’s younger brother who seemed for most of the time to be the oldest, this was because he dealt with most of Gerard problems and kept a calm head while doing so.  
When Gerard got home, he rang his little brother. Mikey picked up on the second ring, “Gee? What’s wrong?” Gerard never rang Mikey during the day, not since he got sober, so every time he did Mikey jumped straight past anything reasonable and directly to Gerard had gone back to the booze.  
“Nothing Mikes I just wanted to talk to my little brother is that so wrong?” Gerard smiled to himself; he loved his brother, and just hoped he would be able to help him...  
“Gee I know that’s not true, now tell me.” Gerard rolled his eyes and spilled everything from what he ordered in the coffee shop to the number that he now has scrawled on his arm, “Mikes, He’s amazing like fantastically amazing and he has tattoos Mikey, seriously, what should I do?”  
“Just ring him gee. Grow some balls.” Mikey can be blunt when he wants to be and hangs up before his brother can start to complain.   
“Fuck” Gerard mumbles, throws his phone on the kitchen side and starts digging around the cupboard to find anything edible. He finds a bag of toffee popcorn and settles on his huge yellow couch to watch a film. Mikey’s phone calls normally help him or put him in a better mood but that call had the complete opposite effect on him and to top it all off he still has no idea what to do. Some point during the film Gerard’s eyelids start to get heavy and he falls asleep.   
Gerard was dreaming about Batman. Gerard was of course the damsel in distress and Batman comes sweeping in on many occasions and saves his ass. Just as Batman came in for the kiss, Gerard was woken by his face colliding with the cold wooden flooring of the living room. “What the fuck”  
“Sorry Gee I thought you were dead” Mikey’s voice almost sounded apologetic. Gerard rubbed his eyes and looked up at Mikey who was standing over him in his trademark ripped jeans and ‘nerd’ glasses.  
“So you dumped me on the fucking floor.” Gerard was pissed, He was enjoying he dream before Mikey, the fucker, had pushed him of the sofa. “What are you doing here, and how the fuck did you get in?”  
“The key under the plant pot,” Oh of course Mikey would know the one place Gerard kept his spare key, “Also you said you would come out with me.” Mikey starts pouting and Gerard’s insides start to crumble he could never ever disappoint his little brother. “Please Gee, I promise it will be fun.”  
“Fine Mikey, but you owe me. Big time.” Gerard really doesn’t like any kind of social interaction, unless it’s with Mikey or Ray.  
“Yeah sure whatever, go shower you smell bro.” Wow, Mikey really has a way with words. He grabs Gerard’s arm and hauls him off the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey’s voice followed Gerard as he stumbled up the stairs of his little house, “Gee if you don’t hurry up I’m dragging you out in a towel!”  
“Fuck you Mikey Way!” Gerard made his way to the bathroom peeling of his clothes on the way. He remembers the number on is arm and his heart sinks. He still had no idea what to do. He quickly wrote down the number and tossed it into his study; he would figure it out later.  
After a madly quick shower, change of clothes and more of Mikey’s complaints both ways were in Gerard’s car shouting along to Misfits. The place they were going to was a small family owned bar in the middle of the busy city centre. It didn’t take long for Gerard to spot a safe parking space and lock up the car and the brothers made their way out of the cold jersey air into the warmth of the bar. Bobbing around behind the bar was Ray; Gerard noticed his trademark curly hair and made a beeline for him, hoping that he was able to keep Gerard company. Mikey had wondered off probably dancing and chatting with any poor stranger. Mikey was always better in social situations the Gerard.  
“Hey, Ray!” Gerard had made his way to the bar way trying to get Rays attention over the blaring music, “RAY!” finally the bartender turned around and flipped Gerard off and returning to his work. Gerard turned his eyes onto the crowed pulsing in time to the heavy base of the band on stage, they were good and the lead singer was attractive but his attention was being drawn elsewhere. Sitting alone on a stool not too far from Gerard was a small man, covered in tattoos and sipping on a bottle of coke. Gerard recognised him but couldn’t quite remember where from.  
“Hey dude,” The bar had died down and Ray had came over to chat to Gerard snapping him out of his day dream “who you staring at?” Ray raised his eyebrows and looked over at the subject of Gerard’s intense staring.  
“What, urm, no one...” Gerard looked away, attempting to find his brother. Unfortunately, he was having no luck.  
“His name is frank he’s gay, and single, go talk to him Gerard. Stop being a fucking wimp and grow up.” And with that, Ray turned and went back to his work, yelling and playing with his hair.  
“So... Are you going to talk to him?” Mikey popped up right in fount of Gerard face, scaring the life out of him  
“Jesus Mikey,” Gerard’s heart was racing and he could feel his hands shaking “what the hell do you want?” Before Mikey could answer he grabs Gerard’s arm hauls him off the stall and over to Frank.  
“Hey Frank, This is my lame ass brother-” Mikey starts to explain but Gerard’s elbow in his ribs shuts him up.  
“Gerard, hey!” Franks eyes light up as he spots Gerard hiding behind Mikey.  
“Wait, you know each other?” Mikey eyes darted back and forth between Frank and Gerard. He was very confused.  
“Yeah, we met yesterday,” Frank smiled, “You know, you never did ring me back...” Frank winks and Gerard as he bushes and tries to hide his face under his hair.  
“Oh, Right, I’m going to, erm, go...” Mikey Points at the still pulsing crowed and starts to back away slowly disappearing into the masses.  
“How do you, no my brother?” Gerard couldn’t deny it he was curious about their friendship.  
“I work with him, that’s all. So Gerard tell me, why didn’t you call me?” Frank pulled a stool close to his and patted it, inviting Gerard to sit down which he did, without hesitation.  
“I was, it’s just Mikey came over and forced me to come out with him.” Gerard chuckled and started to fiddle with the hem of his T-shirt. “Do you want another drink?” Frank nodded and placed his empty glass on the bar. “RAY! Get you fuzzy ass over here!” Gerard had to shout over the music to get Rays attention but it worked and Ray came straight over.  
“So what can I get you?” Ray asked and winked a Frank.  
“I’ll have another coke, and whatever Frank wants...” Gerard handed some cash to Ray as he took franks order, which was also a coke, and watched his friend rush around collecting there order.  
They drank there drinks and chatted about anything from Franks job to their favourite batman comic. Gerard felt so at ease with frank, he could not help but smile like a lunatic.  
“Gerard?”  
“Yes frank?” Gerard looked up at frank who was chewing on his lip.  
“Do you fancy getting out of here?” Frank said it so quickly he couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Sure.” Gerard hoped off his stool, looking around for Mikey.  
“Don’t worry about him; you two go I’ll tell him.” Ray had reappeared and put Gerard’s worries aside. Frank grabs Gerard’s hand and laces their fingers together, “Let’s go!”


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard's back hit the cold wall of the alley, Franks lips traced his jaw line and made Gerard go weak at the knees. "Frank-k, Frank, s-stop." Gerard mumbled and managed to detach the small man from his neck. "You really want to do this here?" He pointed at the rubbish littering the floor and the graffiti spread on the walls.  
"No. Defiantly not, yours or mine?" Frank stepped away from Gerard looking torn, he looked at the floor suddenly turned shy, he didn't mean to be so forward. Franks mind was racing with every single scenario that would end with Gerard laughing in his face and walking away.  
Then Gerard spoke.  
"Mine." He grabbed franks arm and pulled him out the alley towards his car.  
***  
It didn't take long to get back to Gerard's house; bearing in mind he had a very horny frank touching him the whole car ride. By the time the two boys got through Gerard's front door he was rock solid and grinding against franks hip, which was making frank moan loudly. Frank reached up on his tiptoes and kisses Gerard's nose before pointing at the stairs and waiting for Gerard to answer.  
"Yeah, go." He mumbled grabbing franks hips and guiding him upstairs towards his room. As soon as they get though the door, Gerard pins frank to the wall and starts to kiss him. It's sloppy and full of lust and Frank loves it. He reaches his hands down to lift the hem of Gerard's shirt but Gerard starts pulling him away from the wall and over to the bed. Gerard lays frank on his back and moans into his ear, "Frank, please." He runs his hands over the smaller mans chest and lifts his shirt over his head then stops. Franks chest is covered in the most amazing ink ever. Gerard traces it with his fingers he's awestruck, he's never seen anything like it before. Frank clears his throat. "Oh, shit. Sorry! It's just this is, wow."   
Frank chuckles, "I know right!" He reaches down and starts undoing Gerard's jeans; to his surprise, Gerard isn't wearing any underwear and his erection spills forward out of his open jeans. Frank wraps his hand round Gerard hardness and starts pumping his fist getting faster with each second. Gerard's mind goes blank, he's in heaven.  
"Gerard, I..." Frank’s voice catches in his throat and all he can do is stare helplessly at Gerard. He takes his hands of Gerard and pushes the man off him and onto the bed beside him. He gets onto the floor and kneels up to pull Gerard close to him. Gerard realises what frank is trying to do and helps by sitting on the edge of the bed.  
Gerard looks down at frank, "is this what you want?" he smiles wickedly and pats franks head. Frank nods and licks the length of Gerard's hard erection causing him to buck his hips. Frank kisses the inside of Gerard's thigh and takes the head of Gerard's already leaking cock into his mouth. Gerard lets his body fall back onto the soft bed and moans loudly, franks tongue swirls and licks and sends Gerard's entire body into a state of ecstasy.  
It's not long till Gerard starts to lose control his hips begin to spasm and before he can warn Frank he spills his load into franks mouth, "ahh, fuck, frank!" Frank wipes his face with his shirt and climbs onto the bed next to Gerard. He can see Gerard's eyelids drooping so he pulls the blankets over both of them and lies down. He wraps his arms around Gerard's middle, "night Gerard." frank smiles when Gerard mumbles some kind of reply, buries his face in franks hair, and falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its taken so long to update this. Enjoy.x

When frank woke up, he was alone. The room filled with the bright morning light and for a second Frank forgot where he was. Looking around the room the events from last night came rushing back to him. He rose up from the crumpled sheets and searched the room for some clothes. He settled for pair of boxers that he hoped were clean and went to search for Gerard.  
He found him in the kitchen, fussing over a rather confusing looking coffee machine. Frank lent back against the doorframe and watched him move around the kitchen. Gerard turned to face him holding a steaming mug of black coffee. “Do you want some?” Gerard held the cup towards Frank and gave him and adorable smile.  
“Yeah, please.” Frank grabbed the mug and sat down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. “So Gerard, who are you?” Frank put his cup down and waited. He question was blunt and by the look of Gerard face, took the man by surprise.  
“What do you mean?” Gerard walks towards the table and takes the seat across from Frank.   
“Tell me about yourself.” Frank smirked and locked eyes with Gerard.  
“I’m 25. I’m an artist. And I hate people.” Gerard hid his face behind his mug; frank could see a red tint in Gerard’s cheeks.  
“You forgot one thing.” Gerard looked at frank confusion in his eyes. Frank rose from his chair and put his mug in the sink. He walked toward the door that leads outside. “You are fucking amazing in bed.” Gerard choked on his coffee and watched the small man walk out of his kitchen into his garden.  
Gerard was working up the courage to follow him when his phone started to ring. He picked it up and glanced at the caller ID before answering it.  
“Hey Mikes.” another one of Mikey’s fascinating phone calls to make Gerard’s day hell.  
“You got laid didn’t you?” When Gerard didn’t answer, Mikey continued. “Hah, I knew it! He was the guy, the one from the bar and the coffee shop. Right? Gee, you finally got laid! I’m coming over!”  
“Wait Mikey.”  
“Be there soon!” Mikey hung up and Gerard felt the need to punch something.  
“Fuck.” He chucked his phone on the kitchen side and filled his mug up.  
“Gerard. Is everything okay?” Frank was watching him from the backdoor, the smell of smoke came wafting into the room reminding Gerard he was yet to have a cigarette.   
“Yeah. You might want to put some clothes on. Mikey’s coming over.” Gerard looked Frank up and down, only then realising that he was wearing a pair of Gerard’s boxers. Gerard let his eyes linger on the magnificent ink covering Frank’s body. He steps forward towards him and places his hand on the other mans stomach between two sparrows either side of his belly button. Under his hand, he could feel Frank’s breath quicken. He let his hand travel up Frank’s torso and stopped when he reached his chest. The thick black ink of his Chest peice making Gerard’s hands looks ghostly pale. Instead of feeling Franks breathing, he could now feel his heart. It was beating fast, showing that despite Franks obnoxious personality he was just as nervous as Gerard was. Frank’s hands found their way to the back of Gerard’s head, his fingers tangling with the strands of Gerard’s thick hair. He tugs on the strands and pulls Gerard’s face up so he is looking in Gerard’s deep hazel eyes. Frank leans forward and rests his forehead on Gerard’s, and whispers, “I like you Gerard. I like you a lot.” Instead of answering with words that Gerard knew he would be able to say, he presses his lips to franks and hopes that frank understands what he is trying to say. Frank melted into the kiss taking it as a positive sign. Gerard groans low in his throat and wraps his arms around Frank’s waist. Frank traces the bottom of Gerard’s lips with his tongue biting down softly on his bottom lip. He slips his tongue inside of Gerard’s mouth and enjoys the feeling of Gerard’s hands tracing his spine, shuddering into the touch.   
“Guys, no kissing in the kitchen.” Mikey’s winey voice hit Gerard like a slap in the face. He pulled away to see Mikey standing in the kitchen with them with a box in his hands. “And this was on your front step.”   
Gerard smiled and lent his head against franks shoulder. “And you still have my house keys.”


End file.
